


eliot was wrong

by Rebellion042



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion042/pseuds/Rebellion042
Summary: a deconstruction of syd barrett post-episode 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like poetry suits legion as a companion to the cerebral experience of watching the show.

and this is how it ends, you think, as you crawl from one half of the man you love.  
this is how it ends, not with a whimper but a bang  
with a haunted house and a pistol shot  
and a white room that looks nothing like the heaven you thought it would be.  
you watch tears fall down his sister’s pretty, tortured face  
and you watch him tear himself apart  
and you watch half of him disappear again.  
you wonder, sometimes, which half you’re talking to  
and it scares you, but at least you know which half you  
love.  
it’s not the one who kills you, in the end.  
and you didn’t realize life after death was a clean asylum,  
not white but gold.  
this is not how it ends, you think.


End file.
